Feuding lands
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Fantasy AU. The kingdom of Conaninur is under attack. With the help of the two kingdoms Woriteil and Athanithor, can they prevail and bring victory, peace and prosperity to their kingdoms? Story being written by: Durbe the Barian, K.I.T.T. Rider, and me.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be written by us three authors, Durbe the Barian, K.I.T.T. Rider, and myself. This is just a preview-ish. All we can say is I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! ;D**

**The kingdom of Woriteil…**

The twins have taken charge over the kingdom after their father and mother had both been killed while out on a mysterious journey. One boy and one was a girl. The boy, his deep blue eyes showed courage he had as the next ruler. His purple hair was to reflect the color of the mountains beyond the kingdom. He had the skills and knowledge that everyone had faith in him and knew that he would become an excellent and skilled leader. He was a proud strong ruler, alongside of his younger twin sister. Her skin was as fair as the sunlight. Her piercing magenta eyes showed that she was not to be mistaken, showing the warrior she was. Her hair floated beautifully in the breeze they have received. Her caring and soft centered nature made her an excellent person in personality, her grace made her able to join the medic. Since her brother had her under heavy protection each day. No one had ever doubted these two and never would.

**The kingdom of Athanithor…**

The princess of this kingdom ruled alone. She was a strong and powerful ruler. She had inherited the throne at a young age, not being able to fully understand the life in her childhood. She took the throne, not trusting the weak court they had. Her short navy blue hair with her lavender bangs hung nicely over her face. Her light amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight they received. She was a one of a kind gem that was rare to find. Her personality fitted perfectly with her position and she rarely smiled. It was a very rare time whenever she smiled, but she still had a kind heart. She had a gentle personality yet, she rarely showed it. She was an amazing person and was not to be doubted.

**The kingdom of Conaninur…**

The prince that ruled this kingdom was foolish and had a silly side to him, but was not to be doubted. He had a strong bond in friendship and had many alliances formed. His sister was a writer and was to keep up to date with what when on in the kingdom. His grandmother was an excellent chef and made amazing dishes that few could make. He had a personal assistant, yet, no one could see him, but with the small exception of a few. He was a strong ruler and a fun one as well. He had many friends and had never let any of them down. Yet, he was a main target to enemies and somehow, he had managed to survive.

**Okay… this was only a preview! I'm sorry if it wasn't the best one either. I normally don't write previews but blah, blah, blah that's a whole other thing. Now, K.I.T.T. Rider and Durbe the Barian, I hope this provides you a little background evidence. Now, who wants to write the next chapter? It's up to you two. Anyways, review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.T.B: Hey! Sorry for the mega delay, but talking, deciding, then thinking up a chapter takes up time. So, here's my chapter for Feuding Lands. Enjoy! :)**

**Nine: Sheeeee...does not own Zexal. Sheee...what else didn't she own?**

**Sirius: She also doesn't own the stupid kingdom. Now let's get out of here before she gets any ideas. [pulls Nine out of the story]**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One; Part One

Kingdom of Woriteil

* * *

"Ryoga! Where are you hiding this time?!"

Ryoga peeked out from behind the wall. Great. His sister was looking for him, hoping to rope him into riding with her again. He hated riding, especially with her. She always turned it into a race for one reason or another. Not that he ever understood it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a better rider than her or something.

Eh. Probably, now that he thought about it.

"Ryoga!" she shouted again.

"_Go away, Rio,_" Ryoga thought. "_I'm not going to ride with you today._"

Naturally, Rio was incapable of hearing his thoughts. They were twins, yeah, but they weren't stupid. No way were they gonna try to read each other's thoughts. Absolutely no privacy.

Ryoga looked again.

Good. Rio wasn't in the hallway. Probably looking for him somewhere else in the castle.

With a sigh, he turned around, starting for the throne room. He had a meeting soon and the last thing he needed was-

"Ryoga!"

That.

Wincing at the noise in his ear and the huff of breath against his face, Ryoga opened his eyes and looked down at his younger sister.

Nope. She didn't go to another place in the castle.

She went around and cut him off. Little jerk.

"What is it, Rio?" Ryoga huffed. "Make it quick. I have to get to a meeting."

He started walking down the hall, Rio following close behind. "Hello?" Rio called out. "You promised to go horseback riding with me today."

"No, I didn't," Rygoa responded, walking down the halls with his hands against his sides.

"Yes, you did," Rio responded. "Last week."

If Ryoga had his schedule on-hand, he would have looked it over. Just to prove her wrong. But he didn't, so he couldn't.

Shame.

He enjoyed proving her wrong.

"Ryoga?" Rio drawled. "You promised."

"After the meeting then," Ryoga said. "In case you forgot, we **both** have to go to that meeting."

"Aww," Rio whined. "Why do we even have to go to these things, Ryoga? I thought we have people who can attend these things for us."

"That's when we're sick and can't attend," Ryoga responded. "Not now, when we're perfectly capable."

"Killjoy."

"Whatever you say."

Ryoga then opened the door to the throne room, where several messengers were located, patiently waiting for his appearance.

One of them, a messenger from the kingdom of Conaninur, stood up and faced him. He was a rather obese boy, with meaty hands and black hair sticking out on either side of his head and a green cowlick sticking up.

Tetsuo Takeda.

"Hello, Your Majesties," Testuo said.

"Good afternoon, Tetsuo," Ryoga responded, making his way to his throne.

Rio gave Tetsuo a sparkly eye rather than a smile. Regardless, that brought out the expected reaction. A bright smile and the flowery aura.

"Hello, Rio-san," Tetsuo breathed.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes. There he went again. Falling head over heels for his sister. "Tetsuo," Ryoga began, "have you something to speak to us about?"

That snapped him out of it. Instantly, he shook his head and looked over to the leader of Woriteil. "Oh, right," Tetsuo said. He cleared his throat. "My prince was hoping that you'd be willing to help him out in something important."

"And that might be?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, that's the problem," Tetsuo said. "Remember the last time he came for your monthly peace conference?"

"Yes?" Ryoga drawled.

"Well, apparently, he left something at the meeting, but he can't come and pick it up." Rio slapped her head.

Ryoga nearly growled. Would have, but he was too used to the prince of Conaninur's screw-ups to really care. "Let me guess," he said. "His deck?"

"Yeah," Tetsuo responded.

Ryoga turned to his sister.

It took five seconds for her to make the connection before she sighed. "Excuse me," she said. "I'll go get it."

With that, she left the throne room and started for the Meeting Room of the Three Kingdoms.

* * *

Ryoga remained unusually silent while his sister was absent. Then he looked over to Tetsuo. "Hey," he said.

"Yes?" Tetsuo asked.

"You gave my sister that look again."

Tetsuo blushed slightly.

"Stay away from her," he said. "She is too young to be considering marriage. Especially with one such as you."

The other messengers looked at Tetsuo with a raised eyebrow, causing the young messenger to back away awkwardly.

Ooh. He hit him where it hurt. Big time.

"Here it is," Rio called out, entering through the hallway, a deck of cards in her hand. "You should really inform your prince to keep his deck with him at all times. This is the fiftieth time he's lost it already."

"I know," Tetsuo responded. "But that's just how he is."

"Yeah, that's true," Ryoga said, propping his head against his hand. "Maybe you should tie it to him with a rope next time."

Tetsuo simply shrugged, forgive his disrespect. Then he looked over to Rio, quickly regaining the flowery aura.

Just as Ryoga regained his scowl.

"If you have nothing further to report," he snarled, "please leave my castle."

That did it. The flowers were gone.

"Right," he groaned. Well, half-groaned. He looked over to Rio and smiled again. "I'll be seeing you soon then, Rio-san."

Rio bowed politely. "I'm glad to hear it," she said.

Tetsuo smiled brightly then turned and started for the castle doors.

Mere seconds later, however, the doors swung open on their own accord.

That's when everything froze.

A wounded warrior of Conaninur, breathing heavily.

Ryoga jumped out of his throne in a flash, his eyes wide with surprise. "What-What happened?!"

"Are you alright!?" Rio asked, racing down from the steps and towards the weakening boy. "What's the matter?"

The warrior looked up to the princess with tired eyes.

"My...people," he breathed. "My...prince... We are...under attack."

Ryoga's eyes widened as he made his way to his sister's side. The warrior turned to face him, followed by placing a trembling hand on Ryoga's arm. "Please," the warrior breathed. "My people...help...them..."

Then his eyes fluttered shut and he fell against the twins.

Then the twins looked at each other.

Whatever had happened in Conaninur, it was serious. The only question was what? And who?

* * *

**D.T.B: Yay. Itty bitty chapter. Possibly too fast, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure I know what the heck I did. (I hope.) Anyway, K.I.T.T's turn, so wish her luck. And expect a surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feuding Lands Chapter 2**

**Kingdom of Athanithor**

**A/Ns: Well, hmm, I really am surprised that I'm co-writing another story. ^^ I do believe that this is going to be interesting, to say the least. Let's get started, eh~?**

The wind was lazy in this passing sunlight, barely swaying the branches of the trees. It was cooling down, signaling the approach of winter and evening, something that Athanithor was no stranger of. More northern than the other two kingdoms, they saw snow more often than they did sun; both were beautiful, no matter the temperature. There were birds still about in the trees, quiet in their calls, as if not to disturb the pristine serenity of the landscape.

The young Queen of Athanithor was perched upon her window sill, legs overhanging the edge, windows opened. The curtains billowed out behind her, a violet wave of velvet overflowing the grey stone. Curled within her fingertips was a small dragon, adult in size yet barely the length of her lower forearm. Four wings sprouted from its scaly back, long antennae spiraling from behind its bug-like eyes, two tiny legs and a prehensile tail keeping the black and orange faedragon from falling off the Queen's hand.

"I do hope that winter has a lighter effect on us in these next few months," she said softly, lightly running her other palm over the faedragon's head. "The children will go hungry if the hunters cannot bring any food back."

The dragon simply opened its maw and let out a high-pitched growl.

Droite, as the Queen was known, looked down from where she sat, peering into the woods below, sighing lightly. The fate of her kingdom and her people were a constant weight upon her shoulders, and at such a young age, it was affecting her greatly. She hadn't once smiled in front of someone in a very long time, not since her parents died and she inherited the throne at the age of seven. Her dragon, the little creature resting within her hand, was the only living soul to have seen her smile. Celondir was the name entrusted onto the dragon when he had crawled out of his tiny egg.

He resembled her favorite animal: the butterfly.

Right now, her kingdom was on the edge of hunger; the hunters had yet to bring back a valuable meal, and trade had been slow due to flooding and dropping temperatures. The families and orphans she harboured amongst the shelters built within the protective outer walls of the castle were scratching by on the bare minimum of cow meat of milk, as well as bread and mice caught within their gardens.

There was a knock on her door, causing her to turn around slightly to gaze toward the entrance. After instructing the person outside to come in, she raised an eyebrow at who stood in the doorway; her childhood friend, and messenger, Gauche. His hair was ruffled and the brown tunic he wore was dirtied with filth from days of riding through varying levels of terrain. He looked exhausted, as he usually was, due to his work as a messenger for Athanithor.

Droite adjusted the skirt of her kimono dress while averting her eyes from the young man. Celondir jumped off her hand and onto her shoulder, leveling a glare at Gauche (he never did like the messenger, for reasons unknown to his human master). "What is it that you have come for, Gauche?"

"The hunters have made a great success today," he answered, hesitantly. Gauche was wary of the small yet ferocious dragon perching upon his Queen's shoulder, fangs bared. "They brought in several healthy buck; enough to last for months to come."

Droite's mood was brightened just a little. "That is great news," she spoke, almost smiling. "Is there anything else you have come to tell me about?"

Gauche shook his head slowly. "No, Droite," he said, quietly, knowing that she would very nearly yell at him for not using honorifics to refer to her. But only the two of them were inside the room right now, the exception being Celondir, so it did not really matter.

Droite brought her legs from over the ledge and turned fully around, placing her slipper-clad feet onto the red and gold rug beneath the window. Standing, she sighed and brought her hands up to her golden crown, adjusting it so it sat correctly within her black hair. "Gauche, I know there is a reason for you to be here, besides the great success of the hunters."

Silent, the man just stared at her, befuddled, while Celondir growled lowly and hissed.

She shook her head and came towards him. "Such a fool you are, getting betwixt matters that do not concern you," she said, humorously, reaching up and patting his head once she had come to a halt in front of him. "Maybe that is why you are such a passionate person."

Celondir snorted in disapproval. Droite came close to giggling at the faedragon's attempts to sway the messenger away from her.

Instead, she frowned. "Now go, fool, before I let Celondir chew your nose off."

Gauche blinked once, then hurriedly left, afraid of the tiny dragon that could very possibly make a nest out of his skull.

Once the man had left, Celondir relaxed, his four wings folded delicately against his body. Droite gave the dragon a tiny smile, something rarely seen at all from the Queen. The faedragon then turned towards the window just as a black butterfly fluttered in, wings beating in order to reach its desired destination. Droite also faced the butterfly just as it landed on Celondir's nose. She reached a hand towards the butterfly and it hopped onto her finger.

A vision, from the tiny insect's memories, slipped into her mind, and Droite had to grab onto the bedpost to steady herself. So much fighting, blood, fallen soldiers...

Her door then flew open, a younger, smaller messenger boy dashing into the room. "Milady! There is an emergency!"

She steadied herself (with Celondir sniffing her ear to see if she was alright), and looked to the young boy. "Verily," she began icily, "Conaninur is under attack."

* * *

**A/Ns: *rolls around* My brain is going to explode from the language usage in this chapter, eeeee! Review!**

**Meow, next up is... um... frozen galaxy (hopefully!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess it's my turn… I get Conaninur! Let's do this!**

**XXXX**

Yuma raced around the room franticly as Astral floated in one spot watching him. "Yuma"

"What is it?"

"Have the kingdoms responded yet?"

Yuma shook his head, "No… not yet…"

"Then why are you pacing around the room?"

"Because, I want my deck back and ugh! They better all be there and-"

"Yuma, who would want to take your cards? The Woriteil kingdom has many trustable people." Astral said causing Yuma to stop.

"B-but what if… spies!" Yuma asked.

"Why would spies be there?"

"To over through Ryoga and his little sister of course!" Yuma exclaimed as he laid himself down on a couch.

"Yuma-"

"YUMA!"

Yuma jerked up, "Oh shoot… I forgot that-"

"YUMA! Where have you been? You were supposed to meet me at the stables twenty minutes ago!" Akari exclaimed as she burst through the door. Her maroon cloak flowing behind her as she crossed her arms at her brother.

Yuma hid behind the couch, "Heh, must have slipped out of my mind!" 'Again…'

"After I reminded you an hour ago?" She asked as she gave him a glare.

"Uh… sorry! Let's just get going!" Yuma said as he quickly hopped off the couch and ran out of the door; Astral following close behind.

Akari shook his head, "What am I going to do with that boy?" she muttered as she followed her brother out of the room.

XXXX

"Hey Akari, what's the schedule?" Yuma asked as he got on top of his palomino horse.

Akari flipped through her agenda notebook, "Well, the trade posts at north point bay comes first, the alchemists of Conaninur are next, then the book of scrolls."

Yuma nodded, "Let's get a move on it then!" he exclaimed as he rushed out.

Akari shook her head, "Yuma!" she called out, knowing very well that her brother still wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

XXXX

Yuma climbed down the horse as he patted the side gently. "Hello!" he called out.

The traders glanced up and waved with a cheery smile.

"So… what do you have in stock?" Yuma asked as he walked over to a trader.

"Yuma, you-" Akari began as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head back and smiled, "Chris! I didn't know-"

"Trey needed a new book." Chris said with a soft smile as he walked towards Yuma, who was busily talking with the trader.

Akari nodded as she walked over to a different both.

"Well, we have this large book right here made out of fine thin grains and we have this smaller one, it may be small but it sure is thick."

Yuma nodded as he thought about it, "The smaller one. It'll be more convenient and it can probably hold up to twice more than what that big book can hold." Yuma said cheerily as he dropped some gold coins on the table.

The trader nodded as he accepted the coins and handed Yuma the book. Yuma nodded and walked off to another post.

The trader turned to Chris, who was apparently observing every detail on the books. "Um… may I help you sir?"

"Yes…" Chris said as he shook out of his trance.

"Well, which one would you like?" The man asked.

"I would like the brown leather one with the fine silk threads embroidering it with the seal imprinted onto it." Chris said as he pointed to it.

The man nodded as Chris handed him a couple of gold coins, "You have a good eye my friend."

Chris nodded as he walked away. He glanced back at Yuma and Akari. He smiled and continued on his return.

XXXX

Yuma collapsed on the chair, "Finally done!"

Akari shook his head, "Our news of the threats may have already spread, but I don't know if even any of them will help. Or if our strongest warriors will win this battle…"

Yuma nodded, "I know… but we have to have faith and not be placed in despair!"

Akari smile, "You did nice today Yuma, I'll come back later when we have received news from any of our fellow kingdoms.

Yuma nodded again as he sighed and sat up. There was a knock at the door. "Come on in."

"Yuma"

Yuma looked up and waved, "Hey Kaito…"

"Down already?"

"No… kind of…"

"The fate of this kingdom is hanging on a very thin thread my lord."

"I know… Kaito."

"Yes your honor?"

"I'll put you in charge of one of the princesses. I believe that one of them does not have a personal guardian."

Kaito gave his king a funny look, "You do fully understand that the princesses are fully independent-"

"I am fully aware of that. But, if we receive news that if either of the princesses die from helping us, we will lose our reinforcements and trust between the kingdoms thus causing me to fail my promise as your ruler and failing the entire kingdom. We cannot have that, now can we?"

Kaito nodded, "I understand… but I do strongly believe that they will not appreciate it-"

"They will just have to learn and accept the reasons why. I'm sure if we explained it to them, there would be fewer troubles."

Kaito nodded, "Haru has sent me to tell you that dinner is prepared…"

Yuma's eyes widen, "Yes! Alright, I'll be on my way! I'll see you later!" Yuma said as he ran out of the room.

Kaito smirked as his king left. He would never be able to understand how his king could change his attitude so quickly. Kaito walked out of the room and returned to his own, where his little brother was waiting for him.

***cries* I'm so sorry that this is so short! I wish it was longer and all but yeah... it just can't be helped! Besides, I need to go finish some homework. D.T.B. you're up! :D**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**D.T.B: Here's my chap, people. None of us own Zexal. We just own our OCs, in the event that one of us actually plans to use OCs here.**

**Note: I'm liable to get terribly confused with chapters, so I'm not giving any chapter numbers. Hope you guys understand.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**King, Princess, Warrior, Knight**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

He was in terrible pain.

That much Rio was able to see.

The way he was breathing, it was as if there was a heavy weight on his chest. His entire body burned with fever and his muscles ached with an inflammation. He wasn't even able to swallow due to his parched throat, for fear that his body would be wracked with dry coughs.

Ryoga entered the medical room and closed the door behind him. "Rio," he began, "how is he?"

Rio looked back to her brother solemnly. "He hasn't spoken since we brought him in," she reported. "We've cleaned and dressed his wounds, but he hasn't improved yet."

Ryoga walked over to the injured warrior and looked at him. The tips of his grey hair were damp with sweat, his slightly round face red with fever. True to Rio's words, he was treated; bandages covering his chest, lower right arm, and upper left arm. Looking at his slightly emaciated form, however, Ryoga could hardly believe that the boy before him was warrior material. Unless he went without food for the better part of a week on the way over to his kingdom.

Standing up, Rio picked up a small bowl of lukewarm water and started for the door. "I need to go get some more cold water," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Ryoga responded, watching as sister left the room.

After a few moments past, the warrior on the bed turned on his side and let out a terrible cough, catching Ryoga's attention rather quickly. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, readying his hand over the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Soon after, the boy's coughing fit ceased and he opened his eyes.

Deep grey. Strange color.

He slowly turned his aching neck and looked up to the king. "Wh-Where am I?" he asked, his voice barely reaching a whisper.

"You're in the medical room of the castle of Woriteil," Ryoga said. "I am King Ryoga."

Instantly, the boy's eyes widened. "Ryoga?" he asked, forcing himself into a sitting position. Mere moments after, he let out yet another hacking cough, doubling over to grasp at his injured chest.

"H-Hey," Ryoga exclaimed, placing a hand on the warrior's back. "Calm down. You shouldn't get worked up."

At that point, Rio came back into the room, bowl of cold water in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the warrior in the position he was in. "Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, placing the water on the table beside him. "Please, lie back down."

Then she quickly assisted her brother in laying him back down on his bed. "Your Majesties," he whispered. "My kingdom, my prince-"

"You've already told us," Rio said. "You told us right before you fainted."

"What you didn't tell us is your name," Ryoga said as Rio placed a blanket over the warrior's chest. "And exactly what was going on."

The warrior sighed, fighting off the burning sensation in his throat. "My name is Durbe," he said. "I am a warrior of Conaninur, under the leadership of Prince Yuma Tsukumo. And...the kingdom of Conaninur is under attack. Has been so for a while now. I was sent here...," he began to force himself back up again; "to request your aid."

"Don't even think about it!" Rio exclaimed, pressing her cold hands against his shoulders. "You can't sit up yet."

Durbe could only reluctantly do as told. She was correct, after all. He was lucky enough to simply stay awake.

"And who's been attacking you guys?" Ryoga asked, placing a hand on his hip. "It must be big if Yuma can't annoy them into submission."

Durbe wished to chuckle, but his parched throat prevented that.

So he answered.

With an answer that shook Ryoga to his burning core.

"Vector of...Baria."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga made his way out of the medical room and towards the throne room, a scowl forming on his face all the while. If it was truly Vector of Baria that was their enemy, then they could not afford to let Yuma fight on his own. He'd never win, what with his overly trusting attitude and Vector's back-stabbing ways.

He opened the doors to the throne room with a hefty shove and entered. All the captains in his army were in the room. "Thanks for coming," Ryoga said.

The captains said nothing as Ryoga made his way to his throne.

"The kingdom of Conaninur is under attack," Ryoga said, looking down to them all. "They have requested our aid, and we shall answer." A scowl was burned into his face as he continued with, "The one who is attacking them...is Vector of Baria."

The gasps in the large room could be easily heard.

"You remember him," Ryoga continued. "Then you remember why we can't allow him to destroy Conaninur. If we allow him there, then he won't stop. So gather the men! We leave for Conaninur tomorrow at first light."

The captains raised their weapons in the air in agreement. Then they left to prepare the army for movement, leaving Ryoga to his thoughts for a moment. "Ryoga," Rio breathed, entering the room and touching his shoulder.

Ryoga folded his arms. "Vector," he growled through gritted teeth.

Rio remained silent. The grudge her brother held against Vector was too personal to speak of in his presence. Only an apology spilled for no reason whatsoever would soothe his spirit. Not that just anybody could know when to say it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, the army was prepared. Ryoga gave a terse nod as he walked over to his great steed. "Matte, Ryoga!" Rio called, prompting her brother to turn around.

Rio was making her way over to her brother's side, her chestnut mare walking right behind her. "Rio," Ryoga breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing?" Rio asked. "I'm going with you, of course."

"Oh, no you're not," Ryoga snapped. "Get back in there."

"With all do respect, Your Majesty, that would not be the best idea, leaving her here to do what she will on her own."

Both royal siblings turned around.

Durbe was making his way over to their side, astride a white horse with flecks of grey on his back. His hand was resting on his side as he made his way over to them. "And what are you doing, Durbe?" Ryoga asked, fighting the urge to prop his arm up against his horse's neck. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Most likely," Durbe said. "But Prince Yuma is my leader. It would go against my duties to simply rest while he suffers trouble."

Ryoga chuckled. "Where does Yuma find you guys?" he asked.

"I fail to see your point," Durbe said innocently.

"Forget it," Ryoga responded.

Durbe turned to his steed and chuckled. "Besides," he said, "we shall most likely be meeting someone on the way there. I shall be there to make sure you don't attempt to injure him."

"Why would we do that?" Rio asked.

"You shall see soon enough," Durbe responded. "If you shall allow me to accompany you."

Ryoga grunted and looked towards Conaninur. Then his eyes narrowed. "Vector," he thought angrily, the image of the madman's face flying through his mind.

"Alright, kid," he said aloud. "You can come. But don't expect us to help you up if you pass out from your injuries or anything."

Durbe smiled. "Fear not, Your Majesty," he said. "Mach shall make sure that I don't pass out." He gave his steed a pat on the neck, earning a whinny from the white animal.

Then Ryoga raised his sword into the air. "Let us be off!" he shouted, his horse standing on his hind legs and whinnying.

The army then let out a powerful battle cry as they started down the road.

They were going to Conaninur.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile...

"There they are, Galaxy-Eyes," a boy said.

A light whine escaped the dragon standing behind him.

"I suppose I'll stay out of sight for a while," the boy said.

"_And if they need your assistance?_"

The boy grinned. "Then I suppose I shall render it," he responded. He stood up and got on the dragon's back. "Alright, Galaxy-Eyes, time to take to the skies. Our mission begins!"

The dragon let out another whine, this one closer to a roar, as he spread his wings and took to the skies.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: Acceptable? You tell me. In a review. No flames, please. **


End file.
